


"I Don't Know Exactly Why He Did It."

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk reflects back on his early life in Starfleet, just beginning to serve the Terran Empire and finds he may actually be grateful to the former captain whose throat he slit to gain the captaincy.</p>
<p>Based on one of those Tumblr posts that are one sentence and urge you to write a story based on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Don't Know Exactly Why He Did It."

**Author's Note:**

> The post kinda popped up on my dash and I realized that I had never written mirrorverse so??? Also sorry I've been gone for so long!

“I don’t know exactly why he did it,” James finds himself saying slowly. “I mean, who would want a fuck up like me in Starfleet?”

He thinks back to the night in question. The night Pike picked him up off the floor and essentially recruited him into Starfleet. James was sure that he could be of little use to the Empire. He absentmindedly rubs the back of his hand across his nose as he recants the tale of how he rose through the ranks to the position of Captain of the ISS Enterprise to the biographer sent by the Emperor. 

Pike had been impressed with the way James took town the cadets singlehandedly, though was disappointed in James’ broken nose. He had given James the choice between joining Starfleet and gaining a means to gain the power he had always craved, since he was a little boy with his father ripped from him, or continuing to suffer in Nowhere, Iowa. James had strutted onto the shuttle mere minutes before takeoff, making sure to inform Pike of his presence before finding a seat near the cadets that he had knocked out last night. 

But James was still unsure of exactly why Pike had recruited him. He was reckless, unforgiving, likely to slip up and slit the throat of an ally who wasn’t cooperating to his expectations. James was a time bomb, not recruit material when Pike found him. 

James thinks back to what followed before he continues recanting his tale. One last man, a thin scar running down the side of his face and a confident stride followed James onto the shuttle and sat down next to the still bloody cadet.

“You ain’t gonna last one day in Starfleet if you can’t even set a broken nose properly,” he said by way of greeting, and James was slightly offended. He was too busy talking to Pike to ensure it was properly set, and it would look alright, he was confident.

“If you’d like, the other four are sitting over there in various states of consciousness and pain,” James smirked, pointing to the four cadets that jumped him in the bar.

The other man nodded, noting James’ handiwork. “McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

“James Kirk,” he says, shaking Leonard’s hand. “Leonard, I have a feeling we are going to be good friends.”

Through the Academy, James was right. Until they weren’t. Until James had officially murdered, blackmailed, and sliced his way to the captaincy, and he celebrated by fucking Leonard until neither of them could report to duty in the morning.

James had never been sure why Pike had recruited him. He had to have foreseen James betraying him to get to the top, but James was thankful that Pike had coerced him into serving the Empire.

He wouldn’t have a husband if Pike hadn’t coerced him.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i kinda exaggerated the nose but ???????? also i am just so in love with the idea of bones being scarred before the academy and jim getting all of his as he's climbing the ranks uwu


End file.
